I Love You Because
by Twisties
Summary: Joanne professes her love to Maureen...cute fluffy oneshot...based on one of the songs in Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella.


**I Love You Because…**

"Do I want you because you're wonderful? Or are you wonderful because I want you? Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"

Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson were in their apartment's living room watching Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella on DVD. Joanne lay on the couch spooning Maureen; her hands wrapped protectively around the diva's waist. It was the part in the movie where Cinderella and the prince just sang to each other as the clock struck twelve and Maureen started tearing up. Joanne heard Maureen sniffling and quickly became concerned. She lifted her head to see if anything was the matter. Sure enough, Maureen had tears flowing from her eyes.

"Honeybear?" Joanne asked with her voice full of concern.

"Yeah?" Maureen sniffed. She hated when she cried in front of Joanne.

"Why are you crying baby?" Joanne moved one hand from its place around Maureen's waist to wipe her tears away. The lawyer then sat up from her position of lying down and got on her knees in front of Maureen's face. "Honeybear, don't cry…"

Maureen smiled through her tears. "It's okay Jo…I'm not sad, I just love this song. It makes me cry every time I hear it."

Joanne had a look of confusion on her face. "But how can you love something that makes you cry? I don't get it Mo…"

"Pookie…I make you cry, and you still love me. Plus this song reminds me of _why _I love you so much. But I cry because to be honest, it makes me kinda scared too."

The frown on the lawyer's face softened as Maureen talked, "Why are you scared baby?"

Maureen opened her mouth and sang some of the lyrics in her wonderfully brilliant alto voice. "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream? Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?" Maureen stopped singing and looked deep into Joanne's big brown eyes.

"Sometimes baby, I think this is too good to be true. I think you're just a dream…that one day I'm gonna wake up and you're not gonna be there. That's why I'm scared."

Joanne smiled at Maureen's heartfelt confession. "Honeybear, I'm not going anywhere; ever."

"You promise? How can I be sure this isn't just a dream?" Maureen replied with her voice full of uncertainty.

Joanne leaned in close to the diva. She grabbed the back of her head and initiated a heated kiss. It held a sense of urgency to it, yet at the same time it was slow, warm and comfortable. When the pair pulled apart for necessity of air, both the lawyer and the diva had stars in their eyes.

"Does that seem like a dream to you?"

Maureen shook her head, "Nuh-uh."

"So then what are you afraid of Honeybear?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

Joanne smiled and grasped Maureen's hand. She led the diva into the bedroom where their heated make out session became much more. About an hour later the two women lay on their bed tangled in a mess of sheets with the comforter in a pile with their clothes.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Joanne asked as she cuddled with Maureen and kissed the back of her neck over and over.

"I dunno…Joanne, why do you love me so much?"

"Why? Why shouldn't I love you? You're perfect…"

Maureen took Joanne's hands and kissed her knuckles one by one. "We all know I have my faults. But you seem to love me so much; why?"

"Why not?"

Mauren turned her head to the side and smiled, "come on Pookie…"

"Okay, fine… I love you because you're beautiful."

"Mhmm."

"I love you because you're a wonderful person."

"Yeah…"

"I love you because you care so much about your friends."

"Aww."

"I love you because when you sleep you always take all the covers from me."

Maureen laughed, "Hey!"

"I love you because you flirt like you get paid a million bucks a minute to do it, yet you've never once cheated on me."

""You're right ya know."

Joanne shushed Maureen and continued, "I love you because each time I kiss you, I fall in love with you all over again."

Tears started forming in Maureen's eyes/

"I love you because when I imagine my life without you, I cry."

The diva tried to wipe away her tears before they fell but gravity was working against her.

"And lastly…I love you because you _are _the sweet invention of this lover's dream; and you _really_ are as wonderful as you seem."

Maureen's shoulders shook as she cried, "Fuck Joanne, this is like the second time I've criend in the past three hours…"

Joanne blushed, "Sorry Honeybear."

"Don't apologize, I loved every word of it."

"And I love you," Joanne added with a kiss.

"I think I love you even more."

"How much?" the lawyer asked.

"Let me show you…" Maureen began to kiss her lover all over as soon as she completed her thought. Soon enough, she'd ventured down into Joanne's naughty places causing a moan from the lawyer.

"Oh, Mrs. Jefferson…" Joanne said; her voice full of excitement.

"I love you Mrs. Johnson."

**FIN.**

**A/N: So sappy…reviews are like finding diamonds underneath the foundation of your house…**


End file.
